


Cockroaches, Babe

by earthboundUtopian



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, MC is a hacker too, so Seven is being a baby about her not getting hurt of course, you know how he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthboundUtopian/pseuds/earthboundUtopian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguing with Seven was a pointless endeavor. She should have realized that a long time ago, yet she just couldn’t seem to spend one moment in that damn apartment without somehow arguing with him about something or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockroaches, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> (i would like you all to notice that this work it exactly 1337 words and i wouldn't have it any other way)

Arguing with Seven was a pointless endeavor. She should have realized that a long time ago, yet she just couldn’t seem to spend one moment in that damn apartment without somehow arguing with him about something or another.

“Can’t you just let me check really quick? I’m sure I can help you if you’ll just let me.” She pouted at Seven as he shook his head yet again.

“No one but me can fix the security measures of this place.”

“Are you serious? I could have fixed them in my sleep if you just would have let me.”

“I’m not letting you get hurt.”

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “So?”

“I’m the cockroach who crawls through the deep hacker world,” She had to repress a groan as Seven spewed more bullshit about how terrible the hacking world was as if she didn’t already know, “I can’t let you fall to the same fate as me.”

“Really, I don’t know where you’re getting this delusion from. Just because I’m nice doesn’t mean that I can’t hack my way through anything.”

“Cockroaches, sweetie. Cockroaches.”

With a deep sigh, she flopped back onto the mattress behind her. It was just as hopeless as trying to get information out of him about his past. He’d just repeat ‘don’t ask the past of cats or hackers’ instead of providing any kind of lead. The boy was like a firewall and she didn’t have the energy to get herself through.

“You’re going to run me out of this place I swear. I’m going to go home. At least my computer is there.” She mumbled to the air, “Then I could show you who’s boss.”

“What was that?” Seven asked, pulling off one side of his headphone. She shook her head with a resigned sigh.

“Nothing, babe. Just talking to myself.” He nodded and replaced the headphone silently, eyes trained once again on the screen.

She stared at the ceiling listening to the clicking of keys for a few moments before boredom gripped at her stomach. A quiet grumble moved through it, more so contesting the lack of action rather than actual hunger.

“Food.” She grumbled.

“What’d you say?” Seven repeated, removing his headphones for the millionth time.

“Fooooooooooooooood,” She groaned again, now with Seven’s attention.

“If you’re hungry, go get something.” He scoffed and returned to typing, blatantly not moving his headphones back into place.

“But I want you to go get me something, Luciel.”

He sighed loudly and moved the keyboard from his lap. “Fine, as long as you’ll leave me alone.” She perked up as he stretched (and she had to deny that her eyes were trained on the way his muscles moved when he did so), she sat up immediately and smiled up at him. He moved towards the kitchen slowly as she watched him go. As soon as the wall separated him from her line of sight, she dashed for his computer.

Lines of code filled her eyes, complicated algorithms Seven had specifically created to keep her safe. She scanned through them, identifying each layer of security and seeing the method through the hacker had taken. It had been a meticulous process for him, that she was sure of. The downfall of Seven’s system had to have been that it was his twin brother hacking it. Saeran was probably the only other person (besides herself) who would ever understand Seven.

She picked up the keyboard from the floor and her fingers were moving across it before her mind could catch up. Debugging security systems was a second life to her and she could do it in her sleep.

“Seven, seven, seven, you clever boy.” She smirked as she moved through the code, searching for more holes, more places someone would tease the code until it fell apart.

Once she picked up on the trends through Seven’s system, she replicated them as best she could, layering her own flair underneath to make sure it would really stick.

“Hey, do you want any mustard on your sandwich?” Luciel’s voice echoed, making her jump slightly.

“No thanks, babe!” She shouted a bit too loudly, not even bothering to look up from Seven’s screen.

“You sure? It’s ham.”

“Yeah, I’m sure, Luciel.” She tried to stop the slight annoyance in her voice from the distraction. She’d already probably taken away a few hours’ worth of work from Seven’s plate. He would have run the code over and over only to have to deal with each individuality when she could spot them within seconds and repair the security code.

The only thing she didn’t mess with were the security passwords, which for some reason were in Arabic.

The sound of Luciel’s footsteps coming off of the tile made her jump, gently placing the keyboard back in its place and lying on the bed.

“Here,” Luciel spoke as his hand held out a ham sandwich, “Happy?”

She took a small bite and smiled, nodding quickly. His other hand held a bowl, which she presumed held food for himself. While his face was still a perfectly statuesque form of apathy, she could easily see the shine of happiness in his eyes as he sat back down in front of his computer.

It took only seconds for that apathy and happiness to turn to confusion.

“Who…” He muttered, fingers suddenly skittering, “Who changed my… That was…” It took a full minute before the realization hit him. She watched nervously as his spine straightened and he turned to face her.

“Yes?” She cooed, hand in front of her mouth to keep the view of food from him.

“You touched my code.”

“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. You know, Saeran is pretty—” Seven visibly flinched as soon as his brother’s name came from her lips. It didn’t change the anger settling across his features.

“You changed my code. I told you not to and you did anyway.”

“I was helping, Seven.”

“You’re not helping! What happens when I need to patch it again and I have no idea where this section came from? Or this part?” He pointed to his screen, the changes suddenly obvious when she recognized the patterns he usually used versus hers. “I built this and I don’t want anyone else to touch it.”

“Well someone already has, Seven. That’s why you’re here.”

“I—I’m fixing it!”

“Oh my God! You’re so stubborn! Why can’t you just accept my help?”

“Because when I’m not here, I don’t want to need you anymore!”

“You already need me!”

“I know!”

Their shouts died down as soon as the words left Luciel’s lips. He let out a resigned sigh and turned back towards the screen. It was silent for almost an hour while she attempted to search for words, to find something that would make it up to him, to fix what she’d… well, fixed.

“I love you, Luciel.” She finally struggled to say.

He ignored her, despite the fact that his headphones were snuggly around his neck.

“Lu—”

“I heard you. Don’t call me that.”

Her jaw dropped open slightly only to snap shut once again. Her mind ran over itself a few times, looking at the difference between Seven and Luciel she had created in her mind. Seven was the hacker, the cracker, the competition she had. Luciel was a boy who was hurt and hid behind being Seven and his jokes. They were the same person… but they were too different. She loved them both. She just wanted him to accept her and her help.

“Seven, I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“If you don’t want me to help with the security code, could I help with your work at the agency?” She asked gently. He shook his head no, but she watched the tension roll out of his shoulders at the request.

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not? I could help you get out of trouble.” She grinned widely.

“Cockroaches, babe. Cockroaches.” She didn’t miss the tiny movement as he tried not to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing an AU where MC and Seven are competing hackers for different agencies and they have a weird love/hate relationship despite never meeting then they do due to some random occurrence and they don't know that the other is their arch-nemesis so they fall in love until one day they find out who the other is
> 
> If that catches your fancy, come let me know on tumblr @thegirlnoonetalksabout  
> (like give me ideas about MC's name bc I want to write multiple chapters but I cant keep doing this pronoun thing forever its killing me)


End file.
